Miasto Towa
Miasto Towa to główne miejsce wydarzeń w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Jest dużą, sztucznie stworzoną wyspą znajdująca się pośrodku oceanu. Opis Towa City została zbudowana i kontrolowane przez Grupę Towy, wiodące w dziedzinie technologii przedsiębiorstwo należące do Konglomeratu Towa. Początkowo była to wielka, pływająca wyspa stworzona z niewielkich pozostałości lądowych. Początkowo, Grupa Towa stworzyła w tym miejscu swoją siedzibę główną. Szybko się rozrastała, w późniejszym czasie tworząc laboratoria, fabryki, strefy komercyjne i mieszkalne oraz o wiele, wiele więcej. Izolacja miasta sprzyjała efektywności Grupy Towy, umożliwiając im budowę własnej infrastruktury przy jednoczesnym wykorzystaniu najnowszych innowacyjnych osiągnięć technologicznych, by wspomóc świat. Poniekąd organizacja w ten sposób mogła grać rolę "wybawców", mając kilka korzyści wynikających z Tragedii. Jednym z takich przykładów jest system oczyszczający powietrze do zwalczania narastającego w wyniku zdarzenia zanieczyszczenia. Gdy organizacja wspierała swoimi środkami odbudowę świata po nastąpieniu Tragedii, byli oni w tym czasie jedynie swoim własnym cieniem. W rezultacie doszło do jej autodestrukcji i chaosu, spowodowanego przez Wojowników Nadziei. Po tym, jak na pozór, natychmiastowym przejęciu, całe miasto stanęło w płomieniach. Budynki zostały znacząco zniszczone, komunikacja miejska przestała działać, kontakt z zewnętrznym światem został zerwany, a na ulicach grasowały Monokumy. Wojownicy Nadziei, wraz z robotami dokonali ataku na wyspę, mordując większość mieszkańców. Wiele dzielnic opustoszało, bądź zostało okryte zwłokami zamordowanych. Ci, którym udało się przeżyć, utworzyli Ruch Oporu, znajdując schronienie w kanalizacji miejskiej. Miejsca *Duży, dzisięciopiętrowy apartamentowiec, w którym Komaru Naegi żyła większość swojego czasu dopóki z niego nie uciekła dzięki Togamiemu i Fundacji Przyszłości. *Restauracja Pig★Boy, do której pobiegła po swojej ucieczce, szukając członków Fundacji Przyszłości. Była tam też świadkiem napadu Monokum na niewinnych ludzi. *Stacja telewizyjna, która komunikowała o nagłym ataku Monokum oraz skąd Wojownicy Nadziei wysłali swoją informację o ataku, jak i celu, nieznana jest dokładna lokalizacja. *Miejski Park Towy, gdzie Komaru po raz pierwszy próbowała uciec helikopterem Fundacji Przyszłości z miasta. *Nieznany szpital, na którym wylądowała po tym jak skoczyła z samolotu. Tam, po raz pierwszy spotkała Toko Fukawę/Genocider Syo. *Miejski Hotel Towy, pod którym Komaru i Toko przeszły, by dostać się na wielki most. *Wielki Most Miasta Towa, wielki i masywny most łączący się z innymi miastami przez ocean. Była to skrytka Yuty Asahiny, którą opuścił. Most krótko potem został zniszczony. **Okolice tego mostu były miejscem, gdzie również ukrywał się inny demon - Aloysius Pennyworth. *Podziemie Towy, metro, łączące wiele miejsc w mieście. Komaru i Toko przechodząc pomiędzy stacjami natrafiły tam na Shirokumę. *Kanały Towy, wejścia do Bazy Ruchu Oporu znajdowały się między innymi pod podziemiem czy cmentarzyskiem Towy. Można było dostać się poprzez drabiny prowadzące na dół. **Baza Oporu znajdowała się w niewielkim hangarze służącym do trzymania pojazdów wodnych i towarów, w którym zorganizowano schronienie. *Rzeczna sieć Towy, rzeka, przy której znajdowały się zabudowania komercyjne (sklepy itp.) budowane wzdłuż rzeki prowadzące do głównej wieży Towy. *Wieża Towy, atrakcja turystyczna, a także najwyższy budynek na całej wyspie. Był on skrytką Taichiego Fujisakiego. *Wzgórza Towy, dawniej była to główna siedziba zarządu Towy. Obecnie jest to baza operacyjna Wojowników Nadziei, gdzie mieszkają oni, Kurokuma oraz Służący. **Excalibur - jeden ze sterowców należących do Wojowników Nadziei, okazjonalnie dokował w tym miejscu. *Hala Publiczna Towy, która była skrytką dla Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg. *Posterunek Policji Towy, który był skrytką Ayaki Haneyamy. *Hala Naukowa z Pomnikiem, która była skrytką Takaakiego Ishimaru. *Zintegrowana Miejska Księgarnia Towy, która była skrytką dla Fuhito Kirigiri i Fujiko Yamady. *Dom Towarowy Towy - duży sklep Towy. **Podziemny Parking Domu Towarowego był skrytką Kenshiro. *Biblioteka Publiczna Towy, która była skrytką Takemichiego Yukimaru.